The present invention relates to a safety device for candle-flame activatable devices that are equipped with a candle. The safety device extinguishes the candle flame when it reaches a predetermined position of the candle.
Decorative candles are widely used to enhance festive moods of various commemorative occasions such as birthday parties, holiday gatherings and various anniversaries. Although the flame of a candle may enhance the mood of festive occasions, the flame can create fire hazards by igniting flammable materials in its surrounding if the lit candle is unattended and left to burn. Other popular articles that are frequently used to enhance the mood of festive occasions are small electronic sound emitting devices that produce audible sounds, e.g., simple musical melodies and/or vocal messages, when activated. Typically, these electronic sound emitting devices are packaged in an inexpensive plastic or paper container since these devices are designed to be disposable.
Recently, a number of party articles combining a candle and an electronic sound-emitting device are introduced in the market. The combined structure of a candle and a candle-flame activatable sound-emitting electronic device in general is hereinafter referred to as a musical candle. These party articles, in general, produce audible sounds when the candle is lit. These combination devices are highly entertaining since they provide both audio and visual effects. However, the combination of a candle and an electronic device further exacerbates the fire hazard problem in that the electronic device not only is typically packaged in a flammable material but also contains a battery that may explode upon exposure to heat.
Consequently, there is a need for a safety device that ensures the extinction of the candle flame when it reaches a predetermined position.